


The Moon My Wolf Howls For

by Catch22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist Derek, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, It's pretty mild though, M/M, Mates, Model Stiles, Painter Derek, Panic Attacks, Werewolf Mates, Word count: under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch22/pseuds/Catch22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Stiles's balls is almost falling asleep and Derek doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon My Wolf Howls For

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short that is totally unbeta-ed and kinda fluffy and yeah... enjoy.

”Come on, Derek!” whined the browned eyed guy.

”Just wait two seconds, Stiles. I’m almost done”, replied the older man with a soft smile, which spoke of many similar encounters between the two.

“I can’t sit like this anymore,” Stiles continued, “My arm started sleeping half an hour ago and I’m pretty sure my left ball is going to follow suit if I don’t move in the immediate future. We’ve been through this before Derek, and I do not want a repeat of THAT again!”

“Relax,” Derek said, eyes flitting back and forth between the canvas and his model, “If your testicle decides to take a little nap it’ll just have to be left out of tonight’s activities.” He continued to paint, smiling softly at the exasperated huff from the boy in front of him.

“I can’t let Hansel miss all the fun just because you feel like torturing me without cause. Also – I don’t think Gretel will be enough for what I have in mind for tonight.” Stiles explained.

“First of all,” the painter started, “under no circumstances will you be having sex tonight if you keep on calling your testicles Hansel and Gretel, because that is simply disturbing and you should know better. Second, You asked me to paint you and you decided the pose, you literally made your bed, Stiles, now you have to lay in it.” A smiled formed on the bearded man’s face as he continued working.

“Deeeeereeeek, I can’t anymore! Don’t you love me? Can’t you feel my pain? I’m suffering over here and you call yourself my mate… If I had known that this is what being a werewolf’s mate entailed, then maybe I should’ve chosen anot—“ Stiles’ ramble was cut short by the noise of a brush hitting the floor, making the young man look up and into the red eyes of his mate standing just a foot away from him, considerably closer than the six he was standing a mere moment before. “Oh, Derek I didn’t mea—“

“Shut up, Stiles. I’m done.” Growled the wolf.

“What? Done… Like with me? I d-didn’t mean it! I was just kidding!” The boy with the upturn nose’s eyes started watering as his breath started to shift tempo. In, out, in, out, faster and faster.

“What? No, Stiles, never! Babe, breathe with me. It wasn’t like that, I just meant the painting. Baby? Stiles? Please, come on, breathe.” his concerned voice cracked at the end as his boyfriend continued spiralling into a panic attack.

“No, no, no, no…” Stiles chanted with every short breath, eyes stinging. Derek got desperate, not knowing any other way to get his mate out of his own head, he went in – lips first. The kiss was soft, yet demanding. It was a plea for Stiles to be okay, for him to stop for just a second and then restart. The freckled boy opened his red-rimmed eyes, searching for and immediately finding the reassurance he was looking for in warm green eyes hidden under bushy eyebrows. Shuddering through some heavy breathing, Stiles’ arms sneaked around the neck of the furnace that was his mate.

“You going to be okay?” Derek inquired, love filled voice vibrating through Stiles’ ear as the warm breath caressed his lower neck.

“In a minute. Just… just don’t leave.”

“God, Stiles. Of course I won’t leave, you know I wouldn’t be able to do that even if I wanted to. My wolf wouldn’t let me, but that doesn’t even matter because there is no way in hell I’m letting you go. You’re mine and I’m yours. You’re the moon my wolf howls for, remember?” Derek explained, nuzzling his nose in the crock of Stiles’ neck, scenting him and calming his wolf down at the mere prospect of being left by the love of his life.

“Yeah, good. Good, just… Good. Love you, Der.”

“Love you too, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are any mistakes so that I can fix 'ehm up, thanks <3  
> Also, kudos are nice O:)


End file.
